


sorry it's not enough

by shazamitylam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Ch. 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Ignis can no longer see Prompto's pictures.





	

Prompto willed his hands to stop trembling. He shouldn’t have taken these pictures, _he shouldn’t have…_ There was nothing happy to be found in them, nothing that anyone would want to see.

He tensed as Ignis placed his hands over Prompto’s own. “I apologize,” Ignis said, removing his hands, “I didn't mean to startle you.”

“No, it's fine,” Prompto smiled weakly.

_Though, it's not like he can see it now, can he?_

**_You should have been faster._ **

Prompto clamped down on his lower lip. He didn’t need this right now, didn’t need to dwell on his own blame while Ignis suffered silently.

“Were you going over your photos?” Ignis asked, and the faint _something_ in his voice, a hidden wistfulness, made Prompto wish once again that he could burn these photos from his memory and from existence.

“Y-yeah. Nothing special, really.”

Ignis remained silent, and Prompto berated himself to the sound of train wheels bumping over dusty tracks.

 _Nice going. Seeing_ **_anything_ ** _would be special to him, wouldn't it…?_

“Will you describe them to me?”

Prompto’s eyes widened. Why would Ignis want…

With his sightless eyes fixed on Prompto’s face, Ignis attempted a smile. “It won't bother me,” he lied.

 _Why are you doing this to yourself?_ Prompto’s heart ached. Was Ignis trying to make him feel better, or...or was this some sort of twisted self-inflicted suffering through vicarious means?

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay,” he said again, after clearing his throat. “There’s, um, one with Noct. He’s sitting at a window seat, eyes closed. I don't think he’s asleep, but he doesn't look too bad either.” _For having gone through this mess, at least,_ Prompto thinks. Then again, all of them seemed to have a shared, weary look on their faces, both in his recent pictures and in person.

He hadn’t taken any photos of himself lately, but he wondered if he looked as tired as they did.

Sighing softly, he moved on to the next picture. “This one has Gladio and...you. You were caught sitting on the bench near the corner, and Gladio is near the railing, looking into the distance. Maybe the sun? His arms are crossed…” he trailed off as he looked up at Ignis. A little crease in his forehead, his lips pursed...was he trying to picture it in his head?

Prompto stared down at his camera and tried not to shiver as a coldness weighed down his heart. Ignis could never see his pictures again. Could never see...anything. How could he deal with this?

_You're so much stronger than I am, Iggy…_

“Prompto?” Ignis spoke up after he’d been silent for a while.

Prompto flicked to the next photo and cleared his throat again. “I’m sorry.”

They both knew he wasn’t referring to the prolonged silence.

“It’s all right,” Ignis replied softly.

They both knew it wasn’t.


End file.
